1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fastening a catheter to a cranial theca for performing cerebro spinal fluids drainage to the outside operations, particularly as practiced in pediatric neurosurgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to those skilled in the art of neurosurgery that in order to treat hydrocephalic patients, a catheter is introduced into the patient's cranial theca for effecting draining of cerebro spinal fluid therefrom, and that such cerebro spinal fluid external drainage may have to be extended in time over many weeks under some circumstances.
At present, in pediatric neurosurgery, particularly when operating on children less than three years old, whose cranial theca is thin, it is a current practice to simply insert a catheter into a hole formed in the bone and to retain the catheter in position by passing it through a subcutaneous tunnel.
This system of cerebro spinal fluid external drainage as used in pediatric neurosurgery has great disadvantages particularly in that poor tightness between the catheter and the hole in the cranial theca results in leaking out of cerebro spinal fluid and the risk of severe infections, especially when the drainage to the outside has to be extended in time.
Thus, cerebro spinal fluid fistulae are often produced because of the cutaneous and subcutaneous tissues and the theca bone being thin and distrophic in nature.